Dragon Ball NG
by Ghetto-Rob97
Summary: After one hundred years, the planet is at peace. But what will happen when an evil scientist clones the legendary super saiyan, Broly? Will Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. meet their match? Or will they get pummeled like their ancestors? R&R! You won't regret it!


**Hello! This is my first fan - fiction on this website! It is a fan - fiction about the life and times of Goku Jr, the great, great grandson ****of the great Goku. Please read and review! Tell **

**me if you ****want me ****to post more! ****I love Dragon Ball, Z, GT, and I just wanted to continue the great legacy that Akira Toriyama never got to finish… correctly! By the way, **

**unfortunately I do ****not own ****Dragon Ball, Z, GT, and its characters, this all goes toward Akira Toriyama! By the way, this version is different from the original series, so pay **

**attention! Now without** **further interruption, I present ****to you Dragon Ball: ****Next Generation!**

**_************************************************************************************************************************************_**

**_Goku's History:_**

**_Earth (Heaven's Pass Hospital: Room 5)_**

Truhau and Vileku, they were the perfect couple. Truhau was a much loved and respected citizen by everyone who lived in Satan City, especially since he was on an "on - call" crime

fighter who made sure everyone was safe from the dangers lurking beneath them. Vileku was also a much loved and respected citizen. She met Truhau when they both arrived at the

mayor's office during an assasination attempt. From their on, it was love at first sight. Truhau and Vileku were the latest Z - Fighter's, but they were getting too old for the job. So they

decided to continue being the Z - Fighter's, by having a new addition to the team, their own son. But what they didn't know, is that their son is going to be the most powerful man in the

universe. Today, is a miraculous day, the birth of a savior. _"What should we name him, dear?"_asked Truhau. _"I don't know, what about Truhau Jr.?" _asked Vileku. _"Huh?! Are you guys both _

_crazy?! Look at your son closely! Tell me who he looks __like!"_ shouted Pan. _"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!"_ answered the proud parents. _"Hmmm... Oh! I got it! Adam West!" _they answered as they

were inspecting their son. _"He looks like my __grandfather, you idiots!" _cried out the angry Pan. _"Who? Hercule or Goku?" _answered the dumbfounded parents. _*Slapping Herself On The Cheek* _

_"You idiots! He looks like Goku!"_ yelled out the furious Pan. _"Oh that's right! So we should name him, Goku Jr.!"_ answered the dumbfounded parents once again. _"Yes! Yes, you should! I can't _

_believe your my daughter!"_ shouted Pan. _"I can't believe it's not butter! Hehehe!" _replied Vileku. _*Sigh* "I hope he doesn't turn out as bad as you did!" _cried out the furious Pan. Goku Jr. grew

up to be a very intelligent and powerful boy, at the age of two he was able to push a car accross the highway, and at age seven he was able to lift up his entire four ton house. But, at

age eleven, something terrible happened to his family. Someone murdered his own parent's while he was sleeping just around the corner of his house. Here's the entire story.

**_************************************************************************************************************************************_**

**_Earth (Goku Jr.'s House, Nine At Night) _**

_"Goodnight, Mom! Goodnight, Dad!"_whispered the unsuspecting saiyan. He was already in his rocket pajamas, and Pan was going to tuck him in before she left to her house. _"Goku, _

_are you comfortable enough?" _asked the curious looking Pan. _"Yes, grandma!" _answered the exhausted and weary Goku. _"Now you go to sleep, Okay?" _commanded Pan, she was also very

weary and exhausted. _"Yes, grandma!" _answered Goku. Then he grabbed his teddy bear blanket, turned on his rocket ship night light and went to sleep. Pan slowly and cautiously took

baby steps all the way to the door, not wanting to wake up Goku Jr. She cracked the door open and slid through the tiny opening, but something stopped her dead in her tracks. She felt

something dripping inside of her, and something cold on the outside. For some reason, she couldn't move. She fell to the ground, not feeling the impact and the knife she was stabbed

with went even deeper inside of her. _"You... you..." _whispered Pan. Her eyes were closing slowly, then she layed their unconscious, dripping blood from her open wound, creating a giant

pool of blood on the floor. One of the murderers grabbed Pan's body and stuffed her in the closet, another murderer wiped the blood up with bleach. _"One down... three to go!"_ said the

evil fiend. From there on, the murderer's planted their attack carefully seting up a very elaborate plan. One murderer would wait at the room across from where Vileku and Truhau were

sleeping. Another murderer would ring the doorbell. In five minutes their watch would ring, and their plan will go into motion. _*Ding* "Alright! It's time to shine!"_ yelled the maniacal fiend.

He rang the doorbell multiple times, so he would make sure that they here it ringing. _*Ding - Dong!* "Honey, do you hear that?"_asked Vileku. _"Yeah, don't worry I'll get it!"_ answered

Truhau. He walked out of bed very lazily, putting on his robe to cover up his boxers. He opens the door slightly, and closes it to only view 1/4 of the outside. Truhau walks out

unknowingly, and doesn't notice the death that was awaiting him. As soon as he closes the door, the murderer covers his mouth and stabs him multiple times in the chest. Then he drags

the lifeless body into the room. He then takes baby steps out of the room and goes into the room Goku Jr. is sleeping in. The little saiyan is just sound asleep, and doesn't realize what is

going on. The second murderer then rings the doorbell even more, so Vileku can hear it. _"Didn't Truhau answer? Ugh!" _She reluctantly got out of bed and threw on her red silk robe. She

walked right past the first murderer and when he realized she had gone too far, he through the knife, luckily, the knife hit her on the back of the neck, breaking it and instantly killing her.

_"Three down... one to go!" _said the heartless clown. He closed the cracked door from where he threw the knife from, so no screams were heard. _"Take this you little squirt!" _the murderer

yelled thrusting his knife up and weightlessly dropping it down. But somehow, the knife didn't hit him. An invisible force field was shot at Goku Jr. by Pan who was dying very quickly. The

impact from the knife was so powerful it woke Goku Jr. up. _"Huh?! Wha - What?!" _He saw the knife stuck inside the force field almost piercing through Goku's pajamas. _"Wha - What _

_happened here?"_asked Goku Jr. He was scared and confused at what was going on. _"Shut up kid!"_ yelled the frustrated robber. _*Gasp* "You bastards! N - No! You bastards! Take this!" _

Goku Jr. yelled in fury. He prepared a very large ki blast, large enough to destroy the entire neighborhood. _"What? Is this a magic trick?! Screw this I'm getting out of here!" _yelled the

frightened burglar, he ran outside the house leaving his friend behind. _"Hey! Where are you go-" *BOOM!* _The house exploded in power as the ki blast was finally launched. All that was

left was Goku Jr., the blazing fire, and rubble from the house. He was standing with brand new upright blonde hair, his pupils were a dark green, and he had unbelievable new

power. _"You will pay! You bastard!" _said the new super saiyan, Goku Jr. He cupped his hands together by his side, and started to chant, _"Kame... Hame... Ha!" _He managed to

navigate the Kamehameha Wave toward the running robber and disintigrated his entire body. _"No! No-" _He fainted from all the power he couldn't control. This is what made Goku Jr. the

boy he is today!

**_************************************************************************************************************************************_**

**Tell me what you guys think! Was it dark enough? Or was it just a little bit too sad. If you guys would want me to post the history of Vegeta Jr. please write it in the reviews.**


End file.
